


The Bet

by idkhaylijah



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Elijah Mikaelson smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, elijah smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhaylijah/pseuds/idkhaylijah
Summary: Tumblr prompt - Elijah's suit drives reader crazy in the best way possible.





	The Bet

You knew the moment he had walked into the room in that damn suit that you would lose.

You wracked your brain, trying to remember how the bet had even started. It was foolish, betting a man known for his control and composure that you could outlast him. If he was wavering at all, his collected and confident demeanor gave nothing away.

But what you lacked in control, you made up for in stubbornness. You decided right then and there you wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“Gentlemen,” Elijah greeted the room, the buzzing conversation dying at his arrival. His chocolate eyes scanned the room, barely grazing over you. “Miss Y/L/N,” he nodded cooly, placing his hand in his pocket and glancing down at the files before him.

 _Indifference. Two can play that game_ , you thought. You swallowed, trying to regain some of your composure, grateful his gaze was trained on the paperwork in front of him. It gave you a moment to really take him in.

His chestnut hair was perfectly styled, and you bit your lip at the thought of your fingers tracing through it. Your eyes traveled downward. He was wearing a dark textured designer suit with a navy shirt that had you wishing you could tear it off of him. And that tie. The tie, maroon and contrasting so perfectly with the rest of the outfit. A gold fleur-de-lis pin sat in the center, keeping it perfectly in place.

He always looked good in his suits, but _this_ one...this one was your favorite. It was everything.

Your mind strayed to the last time he wore that delicious suit…you wondered for a moment if he remembered as well.

The corner of Elijah’s lip quirked up ever so slightly, and you clenched your jaw. He didn’t even need to look up to know you had been watching.

He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

 _That arrogant bastard_ , you thought, clearing your throat and turning your attention to the board.

Elijah turned his attention as well, and began the meeting with ease, his regal voice commanding attention from everyone in the room.

You kept your eyes on the numbers in front of you, ignoring the way your skin heated under his gaze.

“Miss Y/L/N?” Elijah’s voice pulled you from your thoughts. You jumped slightly and turned to look at him, your eyes meeting for the first time. “Where do we stand?”

You regained your composure quickly, turning your chair to face him head on. He remained standing, but you wouldn’t let that intimidate you. “Sixty percent.”

Elijah chuckled, the other men rolling their eyes at you. It was a boys club, but you could play with the best of them. You held his gaze.

“Sixty percent is unheard of,” Elijah said, rubbing the tip of his thumb against his pointer finger. “Twenty.”

The man next to you moved forward in his chair and opened his mouth, but you squeezed his arm reassuringly.

“Fifty,” you demanded.

“Thirty,” Elijah countered. “It’s more than generous.”

“Mr. Salvatore’s backlist speaks for itself,” you argued. “He can go anywhere, but Mikaelson Publishing is the best. Stefan has a built in fan base, he’ll be bringing a fresh wave of young readers with him. Forty-five percent of the book royalties go straight to him, or we walk.”

Elijah’s jaw ticked, and the room was eerily quiet. It wasn’t often people negotiated with Elijah - they took what he offered with gratitude. Publishing a novel with his company was a guaranteed spot on the best-seller list.

Your client, Stefan, swallowed nervously next to you, but you didn’t move, your eyes focused on Elijah.

“Forty-five,” he agreed, the room going wide eyed.

Stefan grinned, barely holding his excitement, but you kicked him under the table, reminding him to remain professional.

Elijah dismissed the room, his partners dispersing with mutters of disbelief. “Mr. Salvatore, congratulations. I expect a rough draft in two weeks,” he said with a curt nod before disappearing.

Stefan stood and pulled you into a hug. “Forty-five percent!”

You laughed. “Thirty-five,” you teased. “After I take my cut.”

Stefan smiled triumphantly. “You’re incredible.”

You winked, throwing your Y/H/C hair over your shoulder. “I know.”

“Drinks tonight? First round is on me,” he offered with a grin.

You glanced out the conference room window to find Elijah chatting with his secretary, Katherine. If you were going to make it out of here alive you’d need a distraction. “Sure,” you nodded. “I’ll meet you at Rousseau’s at eight.”

Stefan hugged you once more before leaving with promises of celebrating that night.

You were packing up your things when you heard the door to conference room shut. Shivers ran up your spine and you turned to find Elijah closing the blinds, giving you privacy from prying eyes.

“You drive a hard bargain,” he said, walking across the room to the window and watching the city streets below.

You said nothing, afraid that your words would betray you.

When he turned to look at you his eyes worked their way from your legs to the hem of your maroon dress, one that danced the line of sexy and professional. It clung to your curves, dipping low at the chest.

“Well, I should go,” you said, turning for the door.

His long strides had him behind you in seconds, his hand holding the door in place and blocking your only exit.

You turned quickly to find him crowding you, caging you in. He was so close, you could see the golden flecks of honey in his eyes, smell the intoxicating scent of his aftershave.

He took a step into you and your gaze dipped down to that damn tie. You felt your control slipping, and you knew you’d break as you reached out, tracing your fingers over the knot of his tie.

“Say the word,” he whispered with a sexy smirk. His free hand traced down to the hem of your skirt, his fingertips barely grazing your skin, but you felt it in your core immediately.

It had been nearly a week since he last touched you, both too proud to lose a stupid bet about who could last longer. It was so silly, and you opened your mouth to say as much when the intercom went off.

“Mr. Mikaelson, I have a call for you on line two,” Katherine’s voice cut through your haze of lust.

Saved by the bell.

Elijah stepped back slowly, and he pushed a button, thanking Katherine before picking up the phone, all the while never tearing his dark, lustful gaze from you.

You didn’t know who he was speaking to, and you weren’t entirely sure he was listening anyway. The way he was watching you told you all you needed to know.

He wanted you just as badly.

A flirtatious smile spread across your lips and you leaned against the door as you realized Elijah was just as close to breaking as you were.

An idea formed in your mind, and you bit your lip. You dropped your bag on the floor next to you, your mind made up. It was now or never.

Elijah raised his brows at you, curiosity on his face as he watched the wheels turn in your mind.

You slid your hands down slowly, your heart beating a mile a minute at the thought of what you were about to do. You scooted the hem of your dress up to your thighs, revealing the lace panties below the fabric.

Elijah’s gaze darkened and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as his mouth went dry. You watched as the grip he had on the phone receiver tightened, his knuckles going white.

If he was paying attention to the phone call before, he certainly wasn’t now.

You gave him a sexy grin, knowing this loophole would be your saving grace - your chance to break him. You had bet you could keep your hands off one another, nothing about hands off yourself.

With that thought in mind, and your eyes trailing over a lust drunk Elijah in that damn suit, you traced your hand between your legs, your panties already wet with arousal.

Your hips jumped forward at the slightest touch, hyper sensitive. A week without sex when you had access to it was long. A week without Elijah Mikaelson was an eternity. You closed your eyes, dipping your fingers below the waistband, gently teasing your folds.

You let out a soft sigh, letting your head fall back against the surface behind you. Your body began to relax into your touch, and your breathing picked up as you pressed your fingers against your sweet spot. “Mmm,” you moaned softly, grateful the conference room had been sound proofed.

Elijah growled, and you brought your head back down, meeting his stare.

“To be quite frank, Marcel, I don’t have the time nor care. Handle it. If you need assistance, I suggest wasting Nikalus’ time,” his voice was rough, and he slammed the phone down without waiting for a response. “What are you doing?” He asked you.

“I think it’s pretty obvious, Elijah,” you breathed. You traced your free hand along you cleavage, reveling in the feel of your soft skin. “You didn’t say anything about not being allowed to touch myself,” you teased.

He stalked towards you hungrily, and you were sure you had him when his hand gripped your wrist roughly, halting your movements.

“Say you want it, and it’s all over,” you whispered.

Anger and lust warred within him, and you could see it playing out in his features before control washed over him once more. He pulled your hand away, holding it up in between you. He said nothing, keeping eye contact as he sucked your fingers into his mouth, his tongue tracing over them.

You gasped, clenching your thighs together tightly, desperate for relief.

He released his grip on your hand, and gently stroked the delicate column of your neck. “So lovely,” he whispered, leaning in to press his lips against your ear. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” His breath danced against your skin, sending sparks straight to your core. “Believe me, sweet Y/N, when you are begging me to fuck you, and you _will_ beg me, I give you my word that you will pay for that little stunt you just pulled.”

His words were almost enough to make you come right then and there. You froze, holding your breath. You had been so sure you had the upper hand, but here he was, turning the tables once more. He removed his hand from your neck, gently tugging your dress back down. He moved you aside and opened the door, leaving you frustrated and desperate.

*****

You were on your second drink when Elijah stepped into the bar. You had been on edge the entire day, and there he stood (of course in _the_ suit) in _your_ bar. “Dammit,” you muttered as you chased the straw in your cocktail while watching him move towards you, that smug look on his face.

Stefan chuckled as he watched you give up, tossing the straw aside and chugging your liquor. “Everything alright?”

Stefan’s brother, Damon, sat next to you, his ocean eyes studying you. He held his arm across the back of the booth, his body facing yours. “Let’s get you another drink, sweetheart,” he said, turning the corner of his lip up.

“Damon, maybe we should slow it down a bit,” Stefan narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. We’re here to celebrate you, little brother, so let’s party.” He stood and held his hand out to you, offering to help you up and guide you to the bar.

You glanced over his shoulder, seeing Elijah approach the table. You pondered, maybe a little jealousy would encourage his surrender. You took Damon’s hand and slid out of the booth. “Elijah, good to see you,” you said politely.

Stefan stood and shook his hand. “Mr. Mikaelson, hi,” he grinned. “This is my brother, Damon. Damon, this is my publisher, Mr. Mikaelson.”

Elijah held his hand up. “Please, call me Elijah, I insist.” He studied Damon for a moment, who wasn’t interested as he led you away.

You followed Damon, sure to sway your hips a little, knowing Elijah would be watching,

“So,” Damon trailed his fingers along your arm as you leaned against the bar, waiting for your drink. “Stefan never told me his agent was so beautiful,” he winked.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “Does that work for you?”

He shrugged. “50/50.”

You laughed at his honesty and glanced over at the pretty brunette who had been eyeing him up since you arrived an hour ago. “Hey,” you nodded your head toward her. “Isn’t that Andie Star, the news anchor?”

Damon turned and looked at her before turning his attention back to you. “It sure is, and she wants me,” he grinned.

You were happy to send him on his way, making your way back to your table where the only man who had been on your mind currently resided.

You slid into the booth next to Elijah, drink in hand. “So Elijah,” you said nonchalantly. “What brings you here this evening?”

He smirked and tilted his head, taking in your outfit. You had ditched the maroon dress for something a little more casual - and yea, maybe you had made sure to play up your features knowing you’d run into him tonight. Your black mini skirt revealed your smooth legs, and the white top you wore tucked into it was just thin enough to leave little to the imagination without being too much. The leather jacket you had topped it off with left you feeling sexy and confident.

“What’s the saying? All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy,” he shrugged. “And I do love to play,” he said suggestively.

You took a sip of your drink, trying to cool off, when Stefan struck up a conversation.

You would have listened if Elijah hadn’t shifted in his seat so his knee was right against yours, his hand resting on his leg casually, his other resting on the glass in front of him.

“Tell me, Stefan,” Elijah chimed in. “Does your brother always move that quickly?”

Stefan turned to find Damon across the room, his lips preoccupied with Andie Star’s face. While Stefan was turned, Elijah used the opportunity to slide his hand from his knee over onto yours, his fingertips igniting the skin beneath them immediately.

You jumped at the contact, slamming your other knee into the table, causing Stefan to turn back to you.

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern in his voice.

You nodded and waved him off. “Fine, sorry.”

“You look a bit flushed,” Elijah said, watching you as his hand trailed up under your skirt.

You cleared your throat. “I’m good, a little warm,” you admitted. Elijah’s fingertips moved higher, dangerously close to where you so desperately wanted him. You wiggled in your seat, but it had only moved your skirt higher up, unintentionally giving him better access.

“I’m gonna go wrestle the car keys from Damon before I have to beg one of you for a ride,” Stefan groaned, dismissing himself.

Elijah watched him walk away before sliding his hand up to your center.

You studied his face, pleased at the effect you had on him when he found you bare.

“No panties?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

You bit your lip as you looked him over once more, the maroon tie taunting you. “It seemed like a waste to ruin a perfectly good pair.”

He groaned and dragged his fingers through your folds. “So wet,” he muttered. “Is this all for me?”

“Maybe,” you whispered.

Elijah trailed his finger to your clit, and it took all you had not to cry out right there at the bar, you were so worked up and in desperate need of relief.

Stefan returned, Damon in tow, and they slid back into the booth, arguing over god knows what. You didn’t care.

You slammed your legs shut, but Elijah’s strong hand pulled your leg back toward him with ease, taking the opportunity to press against your clit once more. You coughed in an attempt to let anything out, because you were sure you’d explode if you stayed silent much longer.

“Gentleman,” Elijah said, his finger still teasing you subtly. “I believe I should call it a night.”

“Didn’t you just get here?” Damon asked bluntly.

Elijah smiled and nodded. “I just wanted to make an appearance and congratulate Stefan. Unfortunately I have quite a long night ahead of me,” he sighed as he removed his hand subtly, brushing your arousal off against your inner thigh as he trailed his fingertips back to your knee, causing your breath to hitch.

Stefan nodded. “Thanks, that means a lot. I look forward to working with you.”

Elijah smiled politely. “The feeling is mutual. Enjoy your evening. Y/N, if you need anything else from me, please, don’t hesitate to just ask,” he winked before leaving.

He was barely out the door before you were on your feet. “I should get going,” you said, cursing yourself for sounding desperate and out of breath. “I have to let the cat out…”

Stefan furrowed his brows. “You let your cat out?” He asked in amusement.

You shook your head. “What? No. Dog...goldfish, whatever, I gotta go. Damon, nice to meet you,” you threw some bills on the table in a hurry and headed out the door.

“Dude,” Damon nudged Stefan’s shoulder. “Your agent is totally sleeping with your publisher…”

*****

You practically sprinted outside, the cool air still not enough to calm you down. Elijah stood, leaning his shoulder against the brick building, watching as you barreled out the door.

He said nothing as you marched over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the dark alley. “What are you doing?” He chuckled, glancing around the alley. Surely you weren’t going to let him have his way with you in a filthy alley.

“Losing the bet,” you said before slamming your lips to his.

He reacted immediately, pressing you into the wall. “Mmm,” he hummed against your mouth. “I believe you have to beg.”

“Elijah, I can’t take it anymore. You win,” you panted. “You have more control than I do. Now please, for the love of all that is holy, fuck me.”

“Thank god,” he growled. “I was out of patience.” He kissed you hard, his tongue demanding entrance as his fingers dug into your hips. Your breaths filled the alleyway, and he pressed himself into you, grinding his hard cock against you.

You yanked on his tie, the one that had driven you nuts all day, and pulled him even closer as he hiked up your skirt roughly.

He pulled back from your kiss, catching his breath, and looking at you with lust filled eyes. He didn’t wait, inserting two fingers into you, groaning as your walls clenched down around him.

You cried out in relief, throwing your head back against the brick. He began pumping and you couldn’t help the moans escaping your lips. “Fuck, Elijah.”

“Shhh,” he whispered against the skin of your neck. “We have to be quiet,” he reminded you.

And you tried, you _really_ tried, but all you cared about was this man in front of you, and the rest of the world faded away, along with your inhibitions. Another loud moan pushed past your lips as his thumb found your clit and he stopped his ministrations, pulling his hand away.

He pulled his tie off, using it to gag you. “Can you be quiet for me?” He asked.

You nodded. You’d promise him anything if it meant he’d keep touching you, but you were grateful for the tie.

“Good girl,” he whispered before dropping to his knees and lifting one off your legs over his shoulder.

He licked your slit, and you bit down on the fabric as it muffled your cries. He worshipped you with his tongue, lapping at you like he couldn’t get enough.

“So delicious,” he said between your thighs, his deep voice sending vibrations up your spine and making your legs go weak. He fucked you with his tongue, bringing you to the edge as you gripped his hair with both fists, holding on as long as you could.

He swirled his tongue delicately around your sweet spot before pulling it between his teeth gently and sucking on it until your belly tightened and your legs shook. You were sure you’d collapse, but Elijah held you up, steadying you as you came.

Even as he stood he held onto you. You had barely come back down from your high when he took the tie back. His mouth was on yours, and you felt another rush of arousal race to your core as you tasted yourself on his tongue.

“My turn,” you said, but Elijah shook his head.

“While I am sure I’d quite enjoy that, I gave you my word earlier, and I can’t very well make you pay for your little stunt here,” he said, pulling your skirt back down and pulling you out of the alley.

He led you to his car, and though you knew Elijah enjoyed the fast lane, you had never seen him in quite such a hurry. You were out of the car and in his bedroom in what felt like no time at all.

Elijah discarded his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He poured himself a drink and sat in the chair, some of the urgency from earlier calming down now, but you were still eager for more. You always were when it came to Elijah.

“You put on quite the show this afternoon,” he said.

You nodded nervously, your bravado fading rapidly, unsure of his plans for you. But as your bravery faded, your excitement rose.

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded.

You discarded your jacket, and he groaned at seeing your nipples pebble through your shirt. You had skipped the bra as well, knowing he loved to find you bare. You made a show of bending over to unzip your boots, giving him a perfect view of your ass. You slipped out of your skirt slowly before pulling your shirt over your head, your Y/H/C hair cascading down your back like waves as it fell back into place.

You stood before him, completely naked, and he took his time looking over every inch of you. His chocolate eyes darkened with each inch of your skin and he palmed himself through his designer pants.

“Exquisite,” he rasped. “Show me.” Confusion flashed over your features and he clarified. “You wanted to show me earlier, so show me. I want to watch you make yourself come.”

You swallowed as the butterflies in your stomach fluttered against the walls, but you nodded, tracing your hands over your body, giving over to the feel of your fingertips, bathing in his attention.

You worked yourself until you came, your body still desperate to feel him inside of you.

When you came back down his hungry eyes were still on you. “Good girl,” he set his drink aside. “Now come here.”

You moved forward, and he undid his belt. “On your knees,” he commanded, shooting a thrill down to your toes. You did as he asked and he gently caressed your face. “You’re going to take all of me.” It wasn’t a question, and you were sure you wanted it more than he did. He sighed, throwing his head back as you undid his pants and released his cock. You pumped it a few times before swirling your tongue around the tip.

His hand fisted in your hair as you took him in your mouth, licking him from top to bottom. The more he groaned, the further you took him until he hit the back of your throat. Tears sprung to your eyes and you felt him pull you up, but you wanted him. You ignored his grip, taking him further still.

“Fuck,” he hissed as you swallowed around him, his hips bucking up. You loved this, that you were the one he lost control for. That you could make this polished man a wreck. You released him with a pop and he pulled you up, standing and walking you back towards the bed. His thumb traced over your bottom lip. “As much as I love that mouth of yours,” he sighed “I need to be inside of you now.”

He turned you quickly so you were bent over the edge of the bed, and he ran his hand along your spine before he pulled your arms back behind you, pressing you into the mattress. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the tie, and secured your hands. He spanked your ass cheek, causing you to yelp at the sudden sting.

As quickly as the pain came it faded, melting away into pleasure.

He kicked your legs apart gently, lining himself up at your entrance, pressing the tip of his cock in and pausing. You pushed back, but he held you still, slapping your behind once more.

“Please, Elijah,” you begged, not caring how desperate you sounded.

He obliged, pushing into you.

You both groaned in relief, at everything you had both been craving. “Fuck baby,” he breathed. “You’re so tight.” He began to move, pulling his name from your lips again and again.

He fisted your hair and pulled you up so you stood, his arm banding around you as he groped your breasts and bucked up into you.

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked, his breath hot against your ear.

You couldn’t respond with anything more than a nod as you clenched around him. He traced his nose down your neck before biting your shoulder and soothing it was his tongue, kissing you sweetly.

“Please,” you begged as he picked up his pace.

You didn’t have to elaborate, he knew you well enough to know exactly what you wanted.

He undid the tie, releasing your arms before pulling out you and turning you around. He dipped, pulling a nipple into his mouth and tugging deliciously, your hands combing through his hair. He picked you up, turning you and slamming you against the wall as he sheathed himself inside of you once more.

“Fuck, Elijah, yes,” you cried out as he worked you expertly. Your nails scraped down his back as you held onto him, your legs wrapped around him tightly.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he rasped into the skin on your neck, kissing along the column as he pushed into you again and again.

You pulled his face back up to yours, crashing your lips against his. “No more bets,” you gasped between frantic kisses. “Never again.”

He hummed in agreement, turning and placing you on the bed and he continued to move above you, his thrusts getting harder and faster. You met each one, working to bring him the same pleasure he brought to you again and again.

His hand dipped between you, rubbing you exactly where you needed it most, sending you flying over the edge. Your toes curled and your body tensed as you threw your head back, crying out his name as your most powerful orgasm yet washed over you, pulling him over the edge with you.

You laid there for a moment, trying to catch your breath, still wrapped around Elijah. His head was tucked into the crook of your neck, and you ran your fingers along his back soothingly. You giggled and he pulled away from you, rolling onto his back.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

You turned your head and looked him over. “I’m butt naked and I didn’t even manage to rip your shirt off!”

He looked down, realizing he was still clothed and shrugged. “If I remember correctly, you have a particular fondness for this suit,” he chuckled, reminding you of the last time he wore it. You hadn’t managed to get it off of him before you jumped him then, either.

You grabbed the tie beside him that he had discarded earlier, letting your fingers run over the fabric. “I do adore this suit,” you grinned.

He stood, unbuttoning his shirt and discarding his pants, leaving him in the black boxer briefs that hugged him in the best ways. “Well, perhaps I’ll wear it again for you. Now, I believe I won the bet…”

You propped yourself onto your elbows. “If I remember correctly, you touched me at the bar first...so technically I won.”

He raised his eyebrows at you, pulling your ankles so you slid down the mattress with a giggle. “Well then, I guess you get to have your way with me in the shower,” he said, tossing you over his shoulder and smacking your ass playfully.

You laughed, holding onto him tight, knowing you had a long night ahead of you.


End file.
